


love looks not with the eyes

by ignisgayentia



Series: ari's promnis halloween week 2k19 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Prince Prompto Argentum, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis, of course, has been looking forward to this evening more than most. Not only will he get to see Prince Prompto, but he’ll have the excuse of the masquerade to allow himself to dance and converse and court Prompto without any prying, judging eyes. He’s under no illusion that people won’t recognize himself and the prince simply because they’ll be wearing masks, but the masquerade theme provides an excuse to engage with those he normally wouldn’t on any other night.At least, Ignishopes. If they’re to end their tryst soon, he doesn’t want it to be without one last, final goodbye. He hopes it’s everything he’s been dreaming of the past few months.-----FFXV Halloween WeekDay Seven:Masquerade Parties/Costume Parties





	love looks not with the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN this is basically pwp but it kinda grew legs and has a mini plot??? i love prince prompto aus and i am shocked this is my first one LMAO

Ignis has been waiting for months for this night, and now it’s here -- the Lucian Hallow’s Eve Masquerade Ball.

He gazes at himself in the mirror, wearing a plum suit jacket and matching suit vest complemented by a lighter purple bowtie over his white button-up shirt underneath. His face is adorned by a silver masquerade mask, intricate and detailed throughout with swirls of lace, larger on the left eye than the right. He takes the mask off with a smile, satisfied with his appearance after months of careful planning and dealing with expensive tailors.

“Well, don’t you look as stylish as ever,” Noctis comments from the doorway, leaning against it with a dark blue masquerade mask on his own face.

Ignis’s smile turns to a smirk as he sees his prince. “One has to dress for the occasion, of course,” he says, adjusting his white gloves so they’re taut over his fingers.

“Nah, nah, don’t play that,” Noctis says, pushing himself away from the door to get a closer look at Ignis. “You’re doing this because of him, aren’t you? He’ll be here tonight.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, surprised that Noctis is that observant -- or that Ignis is that obvious, either one. “I don’t know what or who you mean,” he lies smoothly, reaching out to straighten Noctis’s bowtie. 

“Prince Prompto,” Noctis says, cutting right to the chase. “Last time he visited from Niflheim, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You flirted the entire time.”

Ignis huffs out a laugh, thankfully not allowing himself to flush too deeply. “I believe you’re remembering that incorrectly.”

Noctis shakes his head. “When are you gonna be honest with yourself?”

“It’s inappropriate to engage in such relations with dignitaries from regions we’re currently negotiating a treaty with,” Ignis declares, “least of all, when that dignitary is a  _ prince _ .”

“Ooh, forbidden love,” Gladio says, entering the room from the hallway, wearing an elegant black mask with gold lace that suits him well. “Just admit it, you like him.”

“I will not admit what isn’t the truth,” Ignis lies stubbornly. “But nice try, gentlemen. You ought to be on your best behavior tonight. The Lucian Hallow’s Eve Masquerade Ball only happens once a year.”

Gladio nearly cackles maniacally as he throws an arm around Ignis’s shoulder. “Looks like the only one we’ll have to worry about behaving is  _ you _ , loverboy.”

Ignis rolls his eyes. “Please. I’m entirely ethical around His Highness.”

This, of course, is a lie. Ignis has a problem that goes by the name of Prince Prompto Argentum, and that problem is that he’s very, very much in love with him. They’ve only been able to see each other on a handful of occasions -- conferences, treaty negotiations, and balls, of course. Every time Ignis manages to speak with him even for a moment, they end up in one of their rooms with their clothes forgotten on the floor, words long-lost and replaced with soft, forbidden gasps of pleasure instead.

They both, unfortunately, know that what they’re doing is wrong -- ethically, perhaps. Ignis is the advisor to the Prince of Lucis, and Prompto is heir to the throne for a country that always has and likely always will oppose Lucis. 

Technically, what Ignis is doing could be considered treason under certain harsh points of view. The Prince of Niflheim is certainly under far more scrutiny than he, but as soon as they see each other, they can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Ignis knows he should end it soon -- Prompto does, as well, but they can never seem to bring themselves to do it.

It’s why Ignis, of course, has been looking forward to this evening more than most. Not only will he get to see Prompto, but he’ll have the excuse of the masquerade to allow himself to dance and converse and court Prompto without any prying, judging eyes. He’s under no illusion that people won’t recognize himself and the prince simply because they’ll be wearing masks, but the masquerade theme provides an excuse to engage with those he normally wouldn’t on any other night.

At least, Ignis  _ hopes _ . If they’re to end their tryst soon, he doesn’t want it to be without one last, final goodbye. He hopes it’s everything he’s been dreaming of the past few months.

Noctis smirks at Ignis after he’s been so lost in thought. “You should totally quit lying to me,” he teases. “C’mon, let’s go, before my dad has a fit and comes looking for me.”

Ignis bows mockingly. “After you, Your Highness.”

As they enter the ballroom, Ignis lowers his mask across his eyes and cheekbones. It feels a bit more exciting like this, as well, searching the sea of masks hoping to find the  _ other _ prince that he’s devoted to in an entirely different way than the one standing right next to him.

Ignis can’t find Prompto at first, and anxiety works its way into his throat as he worries that perhaps Prompto has taken ill or some other excuse as to why he wouldn’t attend tonight’s masquerade ball.

“You look a little obvious searchin’ for him like this,” Noctis says teasingly. “C’mon, get me through this first dance, and you can look for him a little better.”

Ignis nods. “Perhaps you’re right,” he says.

Noctis and Ignis join the crowd of dancers on the ballroom floor just as a pretty, haunting waltz starts to play. He allows Noctis to take lead, being the prince, and Ignis uses it as an excuse to subtly scan the guests in search for the one he’s yearning to see.

“We’ll find him, don’t worry. He usually keeps to himself,” Noctis says.

Ignis purses his lips. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Noctis sighs, shaking his head amusedly. “When are you gonna admit it to me?”

A brief flash of vulnerability tugs at Ignis’s heart. “It’s not something I should discuss, let alone pursue. Least of all to  _ you. _ I am loyal to you, Noctis, lest you forget.”

Noctis frowns, brow furrowing. “I’m not questioning your loyalty,” he promises. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I trust you with my life.”

“Then why are you prying at me as if I cannot be rational about this?” Ignis wonders. He sighs, realizing his outburst was inappropriate. “Apologies, Noct. I… I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

Noctis laughs instead, expression fond. “You’ve been so overworked lately, Specs. I just want you to be happy. It’s not wrong to… like someone.”

“It is,” Ignis laments. “It is when it’s… him.”

“Prompto’s a good guy. He doesn’t even like the politics his dad keeps. It’s an inherited role, not a chosen one,” Noctis explains.

Ignis levels a desperate look at Noctis. “It doesn’t make it any less appropriate for me to engage in anything other than friendly conversation.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I’m not saying you have to  _ marry _ him. You just don’t gotta pretend you don’t know him, especially around me. We even had some good times with Prompto last time he was here. We went to the arcade and everything. I mean, the emperor was  _ furious _ when he found out, but…”

“I protected him,” Ignis says, remembering fondly. Of course, it was nice to get more time with Prompto last time he’d visited from Niflheim, but with Prompto being around Gladio and Noctis as well, Ignis could hardly touch him other than a sneak kiss in the bathroom (not Ignis’s finest hour, he must admit). He sighs. “I’m aware of all that. It’s important to me to maintain… a level of ethical professionalism around his highness. If anyone were to find out…”

“I get it,” Noctis says. “But you deserve to be happy, Specs.”

The song winds to a close, and Ignis bows to Noctis. “My thanks.”

It’s then when Ignis finds Prompto, standing in the corner with a glass of champagne in hand. Ignis can hardly remember to leave the ballroom floor, as it’s Noctis pulling on his arm to get him to leave with a laugh once he realizes who Ignis is staring at.

Ignis doesn’t have the words to describe how breathtaking Prompto looks, even with half of his face covered by a mask.

That mask matches the rest of his royal raiment, of course, white with red lace covering his beautiful cornflower eyes that Ignis can spot the beauty of even from across the ballroom. He’s having a conversation with Lord Ravus nox Fleuret, completely unaware of Ignis’s lingering gaze. He wears all white, of course, except for the black button-up shirt underneath, white jacket with red trim complimented by an elegant white cape with an inner red design, intricate black boots that make their way halfway up his calf. The fact that Prompto has a matching mask to match his royal garments does even more of a number on Ignis’s fickle heart.

Ignis has seen Prompto in similar garments, but nothing quite like this. It's new -- at least to Ignis -- and he's never wanted someone more. His need is almost exacerbated by the fact that Ignis shouldn't and  _ can't  _ desire Prince Prompto like this, but he can't help but covet him. Ignis spends his whole life forcing himself to be unselfish, and he finds himself  _ wanting _ it,  _ wanting  _ to be selfish, if only this once. 

' _ You deserve to be happy, Specs.'  _ Noctis's words echo in his head and Ignis finds himself walking toward the Niflheim prince, desperate to feel Prompto in his arms once more. 

Lord Ravus has left Prompto's side, perhaps for another glass of champagne as Prompto had emptied his first. It's better like this, as Prompto’s alone. There are no retainers to keep Ignis honest, no angry emperor fathers to push any well-intentioned Lucians away (least of all the Lucian that is very much in love with him). It’s just Prompto, and just Prompto always is what keeps Ignis fondest.

They haven’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet. Ignis isn’t certain if they ever will. Ignis isn’t even certain if what Prompto’s feeling for him is  _ love. _ It could be boredom, lust, or some other passing fancy that will leave Ignis with an ache in his chest satisfied by no other. But Ignis continues, crossing the long ballroom with quick, determined strides, mask light and pointed on his face.

Ignis approaches Prompto, tapping his shoulder as he clears his throat. Prompto turns, and those beautiful blue-violet eyes are transfixed on Ignis, and Ignis is  _ gone. _ For the briefest of moments, he doesn’t care if anyone sees. He wants to lean in, lift the masquerade mask off of Prompto’s face and kiss the prince in front of all Lucians and Niflheims alike. 

Ignis, of course, doesn’t do that. He’s far more restrained.

Still, Prompto’s eyes light up with recognition -- after all, these masks don’t conceal much -- but he doesn’t react with much other than that.

“May I have the pleasure of this next dance, Your Highness?” Ignis asks. “I saw you from across the room and I’m afraid I cannot keep my eyes off of you.”

Prompto smirks, gazing up at Ignis as if he set the stars in the sky. Admittedly, if Ignis could, he would, if only for Prompto. They have to restrain themselves in public, but Ignis can only imagine what he’d do if they were alone. He’d throw his arms around Ignis’s neck, whispering Ignis’s name like a prayer before ensnaring him with his kisses, and Ignis would have it no other way.

For now, though, they must be strangers -- strangers at a masquerade ball, no less.

“Well, that’s quite a compliment, sir, but I’ve a mask on my face, how would you know how good I look?” Prompto asks, attempting to be neutral but still maintaining that tease in his voice that Ignis has grown to love the handful of times he’s had the pleasure to see him.

Ignis holds his hand out for Prompto to take, growing a smirk of his own. “Sometimes, one can always tell,” he murmurs. “May I?”

Prompto takes his hand, their gloved fingers entwining. Ignis can still feel the heat of Prompto’s hand even through the fabric, and he resists the urge to sigh. He escorts the Niflheim prince to the ballroom floor, and bows to him gracefully, his eyes unable to leave Prompto’s.

As the music starts, Prompto presses himself close to Ignis, his voice merely a whisper. “Lead me, Lord Scientia?”

“As you wish, my liege,” Ignis purrs back, his hand resting firmly on Prompto’s waist. Prompto’s makes its way to Ignis’s shoulder, and for a moment, there are no eyes on them. It’s only the two of them as they start to sway to the waltz, taking steps in threes, Ignis leading Prompto as if Prompto has all the trust in the world in him.

Of course, in reality, there  _ are  _ eyes on them, and they cannot be to each other what they truly wish to. The masks help, however. No one is paying attention to Ignis Scientia of Lucis and Prince Prompto Argentum of Niflheim. It’s merely two guests enjoying the masquerade.

“I’m surprised no one has taken to be your dance partner as of yet,” Prompto teases in hushed tones. “You might be the most handsome man here.”

Ignis smiles, utterly devouring Prompto with his gaze. “I’m afraid such a feat would only fall on you. The color of your eyes struck me from across the room, and up close, I fear I might desire no other.”

The beautiful red flush that dotes itself upon the prince’s freckled cheeks gives away his identity far more than the unmasked half of his face ever could. Ignis revels in it, desires to press kisses all across his nose and cheeks. 

“Well, well, Lord Scientia, you’re quite the flatterer,” Prompto says, huffing out a tiny laugh under his breath. Prompto can only feign solemnity for so long before his true self starts to shine through, and Ignis would have it no other way. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes so green. If only I could see your true face, underneath such a pretty mask.” He bites his lip.

Ignis decides to dip Prompto then during their dance, holding onto him tightly and Prompto gripping his shoulder tightly in return. Prompto lets out a beautiful, breathless laugh of surprise as he gazes up at Ignis with a vulnerable expression in his eyes. 

“Perhaps we might sneak away from here, and reveal our true identities to one another,” Ignis whispers, playing along as he pulls Prompto upright.

Prompto smiles, stepping closer to Ignis during their waltz. “You already know I’m the prince, good sir,” Prompto says, his last word ending on a playful giggle. “That wouldn’t be very fair.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Ignis teases back, his fingers still entwined tightly with Prompto’s, their faces so close they could easily kiss from this distance.

“Well, you could take advantage of my royal status, maybe. You can never be too careful with strangers,” Prompto whispers, though he holds onto Ignis tighter, his words contradicting his actions.

“Ah, yes, very true,” Ignis hums. “And if I vowed to protect you, Your Highness?”

“Trust a Lucian?” Prompto scoffs, entirely teasing. Ignis knows that Prompto trusts him with everything, of course. “I don’t know… what if…”

Ignis spins Prompto outward, their eyes locking through their masks intensely. “What if…?” Ignis prompts as soon as he swirls Prompto back into his grasp.

“What if I wanted you to take advantage of me?” Prompto whispers. “What if I wanted you to take me away from here, and show me who I really belong with?”

A rush of heat travels down Ignis’s spine at Prompto’s words, his longing for the man in his arms becoming too much. “Now, now, that wouldn’t be taking advantage,” Ignis muses playfully, “I could never do such a thing to someone as radiant as you.”

Prompto huffs out another laugh, quiet, breathless, and full of teasing. “Play along with me here, otherwise this ball isn’t gonna be much fun,” he whispers.

Ignis takes that opportunity to dip Prompto again. It takes the prince by surprise, and he gasps softly, hand sliding up to lock around Ignis’s neck. 

“When the number ends, come find me down the hallway,” Ignis whispers before righting Prompto again.

Their eyes lock when they’re both back on two feet. Prompto sighs wistfully. “Your wish is my command, handsome stranger.” He’s smiling one of  _ those _ smiles that always leaves Ignis breathless and aching for more.

“What a lucky man I am,” Ignis murmurs.

The song comes to a close, and several people clap at the dancers on the ballroom floor. Everyone looks radiant with so many masks, but all Ignis can fixate on is the beauty of Prompto’s -- and Prompto himself. Ignis might be a bit biased, of course, but he always seems to glow more the closer he is to Ignis.

Ignis holds Prompto’s hand out next to him, bowing to him as he places a kiss upon Prompto’s gloved hand. With that, their fingers separate, and Prompto is no longer in Ignis’s arms.

It’s no matter, however, as Ignis knows soon Prompto will be in his arms the way he truly wants him.

Ignis slips away from the crowd, Prompto heading in an opposite direction. It’s subtle and smooth enough that no one pays attention to either of them for longer than a few moments, not with a crowd this large.

“You guys were pretty close,” Gladio says as soon as Ignis makes his way to the outer edge of the ballroom. 

“Merely greeting our guest from Niflheim,” Ignis says smoothly.

Noctis shoots him a knowing look. “Yeah. He must be an easy blusher.” He smirks.

Ignis chuckles, knowing that his resistance is wavering. “Perhaps. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be just a moment.”

Ignis’s heart hammers as he walks down the long hallway leading out of the ballroom to the bar. He waits in the dimly lit corner trying to stifle the excitement he feels. He almost enjoys the thrill of avoiding detection, of having to keep their tryst secret like this. Of course, he’d fare much better if he could have Prompto on his arm always, keeping him close, showing off his love to everyone, but this will have to do.

Ignis turns to see Prompto at the beginning of the hallway, and he disappears into one of the empty conference rooms, waiting for Prompto to head his way. When Prompto walks by, he reaches out and snatches the prince’s arm, gentle enough not to startle. Prompto easily allows himself to be pulled into the empty room.

As soon as the door closes shut behind him, Ignis can’t work fast enough. He pushes Prompto against the door, Prompto’s moan filling his ears just as Prompto’s arms lock around Ignis’s neck. Ignis doesn’t even kiss him, not at first. His mouth hovers just in front of Prompto’s, taking in the beauty of the Niflheim prince.

“Mmm, look at you,” Ignis purrs, ghosting his lips along Prompto’s cheek just under the mask he wears. “You’ve no idea how difficult it was to restrain myself when you look like this.”

Prompto laughs breathlessly, quickly turning into a soft groan when Ignis presses a kiss to Prompto’s jawline. “But you can only see half my face,” he teases, before gasping at another kiss. “I-Iggy…”

Ignis hums in pleasure, loving when Prompto uses his nickname. It proves their intimacy, their trust in one another. “I don’t need to see all of you to know how exquisite you are,” he whispers.

“Fuck, kiss me,” Prompto pleads, though he pulls Ignis’s head down to bring their lips together regardless.

Ignis deepens the kiss as soon as their lips touch, tongues entwining passionately. Ignis cradles Prompto’s head as they kiss, gasping and moaning filling the empty room. Ignis bites Prompto’s bottom lip playfully before diving back in, earning a soft groan from the blonde against him.

“I missed you so much,” Prompto whines as soon as they part their lips to catch their breaths. “I can’t take this distance anymore.”

“I know, my darling, I miss you more than I have words for,” Ignis murmurs. “Tell me how to ease it.”

“W-want,  _ oh--” _ Prompto gasps as Ignis’s mouth finds the prince’s neck. “Pocket, Iggy. Got a present for you.”

“The only thing I want is you,” Ignis teases, bringing his mouth to Prompto’s again. They kiss for a while before Ignis slides his hand in Prompto’s pocket.

Prompto smirks against him once Ignis’s fingers close around the bottle of lubricant. “Exactly,” he teases right back.

Ignis moans, his already half-aroused cock hardening further in his trousers at the thought of taking Prompto right here, with the ball guests just on the other side of the door. It’s far too risky, and Ignis couldn’t stop himself even if he tried.

“ _ Darling _ ,” Ignis moans, hand sliding down to the front of Prompto’s trousers only to find that Prompto’s cock is just as hard as his own. Prompto’s hips thrust forward into Ignis’s touch, only fueling Ignis to unbutton Prompto’s trousers faster.

“Shit, I’ve missed this too,” Prompto pants, pressing his lips to Ignis’s mouth as Ignis slides Prompto’s trousers and undergarments down his legs swiftly.

“Have you now?” Ignis drawls, wrapping a gloved hand around Prompto’s cock. “What exactly did you miss?”

Prompto throws his head back until it hits the door with a thunk, moaning as loudly as he can get away with. “Iggy,” he whispers shakily, holding onto Ignis tightly as he thrusts his arousal into Ignis’s fist. “E-everything, want you inside me…”

Prompto’s pleads sends the blood rushing entirely to Ignis’s cock as he allows himself a low moan. “I want you right here, Prompto.”

Prompto smiles, leaning up to kiss Ignis. “That’s the p-plan.”

Ignis peels off one of his white gloves and tosses it to the floor, forgotten, in favor of decapping the lubricant and pouring it onto his bare fingers. Ignis coaxes Prompto’s legs apart with his knee, hoisting one leg in his other hand as his fingers find Prompto’s entrance.

Prompto gasps when Ignis slides a finger in him easily, and Ignis raises an eyebrow when he’s met with little resistance. He continues to finger him however, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. “You’ve been naughty already today, haven’t you?”

Ignis isn’t certain if Prompto’s seen other people -- he doesn’t really wish to know, either way. Still, the feeling of Prompto’s entrance already being prepped gives him the opportunity to slip another finger inside immediately, causing Prompto to shudder.

“Wanted to, ngh,” Prompto gasps, closing his eyes underneath his mask, “be ready for you.”

Ignis moans. Of course Prompto hadn’t been with anyone else. He wanted to be ready for  _ Ignis _ . He arrived here from Niflheim, fingered himself open just for Ignis.  _ All _ for ignis. He pictures it, Prompto splayed on satin sheets as he moans, prepping himself just to feel Ignis inside of him as quickly as possible.

Ignis adds a third lubricated finger, curling them upwards to tease Prompto’s prostate as a reward for Prompto’s actions. “Good boy.”

Prompto whimpers, spreading his legs further as he grips Ignis tighter. “Iggy, wanna feel you,  _ please--” _

Ignis pulls his fingers out of Prompto, quick to unzip his trousers to give Prompto everything they’ve been wanting for the past several months now. “I could keep you here all night…” Ignis murmurs as he frees his cock. He pours some lubricant onto his length, hissing through his teeth at the cool sensation against his arousal as he tosses the bottle of lubricant on the ground.

“Better be a promise,” Prompto groans, biting his glove off and tossing it to the ground before reaching down and wrapping a hand around Ignis’s cock. “Let me.”

Ignis moans, head falling onto Prompto’s shoulder as he lets the prince work the lubricant along his entire length, stroking his cock slowly and teasingly. He pushes more of himself into Prompto’s grip, the need inside of him peaking as his cock throbs in his lover’s fingers.

Ignis lifts his head to press his mouth to Prompto’s, kissing him as he grips Prompto’s leg with one hand and his own cock in the other. He guides himself to Prompto’s entrance, lining himself up before pushing himself inside. He’s met with a little resistance despite Prompto already spreading himself open for Ignis, but it only adds to the pleasure. Prompto lets out a loud whimper against Ignis’s lips as he goes pliant for Ignis, melting into his grip as Ignis’s cock bottoms out inside of him.

“Prompto,” Ignis gasps as he starts to roll his hips forward experimentally, finding the angle that brings the most pleasure to them both.

“Shit, I missed this,” Prompto moans, fingers digging into the back of Ignis’s neck. “Harder, make me  _ yours…” _

Ignis obeys, thrusting his cock further inside of Prompto, pace quickening. Prompto pushes back against the door, the doorframe starting to rock from their motion, but neither of them care. Prompto’s moans fill his ears as Ignis fucks into him with a fast, relentless pace.

Prompto hooks his leg around Ignis’s waist as he pulls Ignis even closer, their lips pressed together as they can’t get enough of one another. 

“Are you, darling?” Ignis pants, opening his eyes to press their foreheads together as he pushes himself into Prompto over and over, their masks pressing together with their proximity.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto whines. “Baby, I’m all yours.”

“And I yours,” Ignis promises, breathless as their hips press together, thrusting his cock inside of Prompto hard against the door.

“Wish you were,” Prompto moans with a breathless laugh, “mine.”

“I am,” Ignis assures him, pressing their lips together once more. “You’ve no idea how much I am yours.”

Prompto whines against his mouth, shuddering as one of Ignis’s thrusts hit him particularly hard. “I need you,  _ shit _ \--”

“You have me,” Ignis promises, holding Prompto’s leg tighter against him. The words on the tip of his tongue burst forth before Ignis can even hope to reign them in, lost in Prompto, always. “I love you.”

Prompto moans and grips him tighter, free hand sliding up to pull Ignis’s mask off of his face. He pulls him down for more fervent, needy kisses. “Tell me again,” Prompto begs against his mouth, “now that I can see y-you.” He laughs softly.

Ignis smiles, allowing his free hand to tug Prompto’s mask off of his face. “I love you,” he murmurs, thrusting deep inside of Prompto, pleasure building in him more and more.

They kiss again, masks off now, and Ignis reaches down to grip Prompto’s cock. Prompto whimpers against him, shuddering as the double stimulation grows too much.

“I--I love… fuck,” Prompto gasps as he comes all over Ignis’s hand, more seeping out of the tip the longer Ignis strokes him through it.

Ignis can’t help but laugh at the unfinished sentence. He gets lost in how Prompto looks as he comes -- lips parted, face flushed as his hair falls forward onto his face, eyes squeezed closed. He looks so beautiful, Ignis’s pleasure peaks as well. His hips stutter, and Ignis feels himself come inside of his prince, filling him up with his orgasm.

“Prompto,” Ignis moans as he rides out his orgasm, thrusts into Prompto slowing the more they come down from their highs.

Prompto’s free hand joins the other in locking around Ignis’s neck, kissing him deeply as Ignis pulls himself out of Prompto. Ignis’s tongue teases Prompto’s, sighing contentedly now that they’ve had their fill for now.

When their lips part again, Ignis smiles at Prompto. Despite their recklessness, their clothes and gloves -- and masks -- on the floor, he doesn’t regret a single thing. Perhaps Prompto might, but he shows no signs of it, gazing at Ignis the same way he did earlier, like he’s the center of his universe. It reminds him of Prompto’s words.

“You didn’t finish your sentence,” Ignis teases, reaching up to run his fingers through Prompto’s hair, utterly transfixed with the beautiful flush on Prompto’s freckled cheeks.

“Not my fault you fucked the words outta me,” Prompto says with a laugh. He pulls Ignis close enough to brush his lips against Ignis’s ear. “I love you so much.”

Ignis closes his eyes, preening in the words with a fondness he can’t quite describe into coherent thought. “I never thought I’d hear you say it.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say it  _ first,” _ Prompto says with a laugh. “Thought you just… wanted this…” He nods toward Prompto’s trousers forgotten on the floor, joined with gloves and the bottle of lube. “Never thought…”

“I’ve been counting the days until I see you again,” Ignis promises. “Never doubt that I love you. I know that we shouldn’t, but I cannot help it. I cannot control it any longer. I know we might part, and in the future, we might not even be  _ allowed _ to see one another, but I don’t wish it to go unsaid.”

Prompto reaches up to cradle Ignis’s cheek, searching his eyes. He’s wide-eyed and vulnerable, and his eyes almost look misty. “Iggy, don’t say that. If anything happens, we can just--”

“I’m dedicated to Noct,” Ignis says. “He told me I deserve to be happy, but I swore an oath to him.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Prompto says. “I’ll run away. I don’t even wanna be prince.”

“You cannot throw your life away for me,” Ignis insists. “I won’t allow it.”

“Don’t push me away, Iggy, not after what we just…” Prompto says with a sigh. He leans in, nuzzling Ignis’s cheek, and it feels far too wonderful after having gone without for so long. “Tell me I can stay with you tonight. I don’t care if we get caught.”

“You aren’t leaving until tomorrow?” Ignis murmurs hopefully. “Come to my room after the ball?”

Prompto nods, his nuzzles turning into kisses. “I love you so much,” he whispers. 

“And I love you,” Ignis promises, kissing him fully on the lips one more time. “They might not miss me, but they’ll notice you’re gone. We’re pressing our luck.”

Prompto sighs sadly. “Yeah.” He reaches down to pull his trousers back on, followed by his gloves. He winks at Ignis when he picks up the bottle of lube and puts it back into his pocket. 

Ignis laughs. “Cheeky.” He takes his glove that Prompto hands to him, slipping it back onto his fingers before retrieving their masks. He holds Prompto’s red mask up to Prompto with a smirk. “May I?”

Prompto puts on his teasing serious face. “Of course, good sir.” He laughs.

Ignis smiles, sliding the mask back onto Prompto’s face, securing it gently to Prompto’s eyes and cheekbones. “They don’t deserve you,” Ignis whispers.

“ _ I  _ don’t deserve you,” Prompto corrects, sliding Ignis’s mask back on for him as well.

“Nonsense,” Ignis says softly. “You’re absolutely wonderful. My dearest sunshine.”

This leaves them with another kissing session, Prompto giggling in his arms. “Cheeseball.” He sighs. “I’ll be at your room no later than midnight, ‘kay?”

Ignis nods. “I’ll be waiting.”

Ignis allows Prompto to leave the room first, waiting a few minutes before he departs the room as well. It’s only been a few moments since they’ve parted, and Ignis already longs to feel the prince in his arms again.

The next few hours are torturous, though they’re slightly improved by glasses of champagne and good company. Prompto eventually makes his way toward Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio, fitting in nicely with the three of them.

Ignis could see Prompto becoming a part of their trio so easily it puts an ache in his heart.

Noctis pulls Prompto in for a hug. “Hey, man, dunno where you disappeared off to, glad I got to say hi.”

“Heyaz,” Prompto says shyly. “Just stepped out for a drink.” His eyes find Ignis’s for the slightest of seconds, a knowing look hidden in them.

Ignis resists the urge to smile. 

“How’s the Royal Highness tonight?” Gladio asks. “See Iggy showed you a good time.”

Ignis knows that Gladio is referring to their dance earlier, of course, but it still sends a thrill down his spine to see Prompto flush slightly.

“Yeah, for sure. He’s a great dancer,” Prompto says. “I like your guys’ masks.”

“Yours too,” Noctis says. “How are things going over there in Niflheim?”

Prompto frowns, his eyes suddenly growing anxious. “I dunno. They don’t tell me anything, but I… I don’t like it, that’s for sure. I’m just here for… tradition, I guess. I’m pretty much a tool to them.” He shrugs. 

“D’you think the treaty will go well?” Noctis asks.

“Noct,” Ignis chastises, not wanting to upset Prompto further.

“I dunno,” Prompto repeats. He clutches his champagne glass timidly. “If it doesn’t, I… I don’t think I can go to war with you guys. I won’t… I can’t.”

The silence between the four of them is charged. Ignis wouldn’t allow it either, if he’s honest. He’d travel all the way to Niflheim himself to gather Prompto into his arms. 

Gladio breaks the tension by slapping Prompto on the back playfully. “Hey, you can always come here. Door’s always open, right guys?”

“You’re always welcome here,” Noctis agrees. “Shitty how they treat you anyway.”

“It would be an honor to have you at our side,” Ignis says softly, eyes locking with Prompto’s with a gentle expression. “You needn’t ever worry about that.”

Prompto smiles beautifully, blinking into that adorable wide-eyed vulnerability that Ignis cherishes so much. “R-really? Gods, you guys…” He pulls all of them into a hug, as much as he can fit into his arms. “You’re amazing.”

“We’ll figure it out, right, Specs?” Noctis says, smirking at Ignis knowingly.

Ignis lets the tease roll off of him. “Indeed.”

The rest of the evening goes far smoother. Ignis even coaxes Prompto for another dance, happy to find Prompto in his arms again, even with masks on.

As the evening comes to a close, he bids his farewell to Prompto officially before heading up into his designated room in the citadel. He hopes nothing happens that forbids Prompto from coming up. He’s longed to feel Prompto asleep and safe in his arms for longer than he’d care to admit.

It’s before midnight when a knock comes on the door, and Prompto rushes inside. Ignis catches him in his arms, peppering kisses on his cheeks, pulling Prompto’s mask off of his head before lifting him up and carrying him into the bed.

“Warn a guy, Iggy,” Prompto says with a soft laugh, melting into Ignis’s arms once they’re on the bed. “Gods, thought it was gonna be forever ‘til I could sneak away.”

“Mmm, but now you’re here, dearest,” Ignis says softly. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Might have mentioned that,” Prompto teases. “Have I told you that you’re the hottest dude in all of Eos?”

“Now that is a lie,” Ignis says before pressing a kiss to Prompto’s mouth. 

They’re quiet for a moment, Prompto resting his head on Ignis’s chest. “So, like… I was thinking about what you guys said to me earlier.”

Ignis starts to card his fingers through Prompto’s soft blonde locks. “Oh?”

“If Niflheim goes to war with you… I dunno if it’ll happen, but… I’m gonna come to you,” Prompto says. “I want to be with you.”

“I would keep you safe. You have my word,” Ignis promises, coaxing Prompto’s head up to look at him.

“I know,” Prompto says. “S’why I’m so scared. What if… what if you get hurt?”

“I will be fine,” Ignis tells him. “I’d rather us be together.”

“Yeah, I want that, too. Oh, speaking of, did you hear the news?” Prompto asks.

Ignis raises his eyebrows. “What about?”

“They’re moving the conference up to this week, so I… I’m here all week,” he says teasingly.

A flurry of affection tugs at Ignis as he holds Prompto tighter. “I’m afraid I won’t allow you to leave this bed, then.”

Prompto giggles, kissing Ignis playfully. “Sounds good to me.” He sighs again, resting his head on Ignis’s chest.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“I thought I could keep my feelings for you to myself, and when you said the same to me tonight, I…”

“Did I upset you? That wasn’t my intention, I assure you--”

“No, not all. I’m glad. I’m glad I’m not alone in this. My dumbass falling for a Lucian advisor to the crown,” he scoffs, laughing to himself. “It’s just… even if we don’t go to war, I feel like… I don’t belong in Niflheim, y’know?”

“I’d say you don’t belong there either, but I may be a bit biased in that regard,” Ignis says softly. “We’ll have to discuss this further. I don’t want you making these sorts of decisions on a whim, or simply because I told you I love you. I can and I will wait for you, as long as I have to. I never ask you do the same, darling. We have time.”

“I know we have time,” Prompto says. “What if I don’t want time, though? What if I just want you now?”

Ignis smiles, thumb brushing Prompto’s cheek as he rests his head on Ignis’s chest. “You have me now. And all week…”

“And past that week?” Prompto points out.

“We will discuss it. And I will be here regardless of what you choose. As I said earlier, never doubt that I love you,” Ignis says.

Prompto nods against him. “I love you,” he says. “We’ll… talk about it later, I guess.” He hesitates. “Would they even let a former Niflheim prince near Noctis?”

“Of course. I will see to it,” Ignis promises. “Noct was right, you know. You always have a place here.”

“What if I just… stayed?” Prompto whispers.

“You do stay,” Ignis teases, pressing a hand to his chest where his heart is. “Right here.”

Prompto lifts his head specifically to roll his eyes at Ignis. “Gods, you  _ are _ cheesy. Maybe I  _ should _ go back to Niflheim.”

Ignis laughs. “Perhaps, but then you’d miss me.”

“Yeah. I really would.”

Ignis cradles Prompto’s face, lifting it to kiss him. “Should you make that decision -- a well-thought out,  _ solid _ decision, I will be at your side.”

Prompto nods. “Okay,” he whispers. “D’you think anyone noticed us flirting at the ball with our masks on?” He grins.

“If they did, we’re in for a proper scandal.”

“Might as well,” Prompto says. “Oh. Happy Halloween, Iggy. Does that count as costume sex? We don’t really do the Halloween thing over in Niflheim as much as you do here.”

“Close enough,” Ignis says, kissing his prince once more.

Ignis, for the first time in a long time, has hope for the future -- hope that Prompto will have a place in it. Sometimes, falling for the wrong person can be the best thing one can ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> My last promnis halloween week fic :( bittersweet  
i will be uploading more promnis soon, as the big bang is happening v soon!!  
my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
